Sengoku sutōrī
by Miu-chan Dragneel
Summary: Pequeña recopilación de one-shorts este fic participa del Reto Anual 'Club del Crack' del foro ¡Siéntate!./ Primera pareja Koga x Kagome


**Holi~ espero que os guste esta pequeña historia ^^ que participa en el reto de parejas crack del foro ¡siéntate!**

* * *

Sentía un profundo dolor en mi pecho, no era la primera vez pero eso no significaba que doliera menos.

De nuevo Inuyasha había acudido al árbol sagrado al anochecer, de donde parecían provenir las serpientes caza almas de Kikyo, y como todas las noches le siguió sabiendo que lo que presenciara allí sería como un puñal para su masoquista corazón que se empeñaba en amar a ese hanyou de orejas d perro, que tantas aventurad y recuerdos compartía con ella y sus compañeros.

Iba a paso pausado, no tenía por qué correr sabía perfectamente donde estarían y por consecuente lo que estarían haciendo…o eso pensaba

Algo le decía que hoy no sería como de costumbre…que algo cambiaria definitivamente entre ellos, tal vez…lograra marcar un punto y final a esta ponzoñosa situación?

El camino poco a poco se iba abriendo hasta dar paso a una escena sobrenatural e inquietante…el dolor se esparcía por su alma mientras se escondía tras un árbol cercano..

Su amor…su compañero. Aquel hanyou que le robo el corazón y tan descuidadamente maltrato se encontraba besando a aquel saco de hueso y barro que era Kikyo, su antiguo y gran amor, revivida con alguna de sus almas que fueron sustraídas de ellas injustamente.

Ambos de besaban apasionadamente y pronto la ropa sobro entregándose en un acto de amor y arrojo que poco a poco iba oscureciendo el alma pura de la joven sacerdotisa que los observaba con el corazón roto en un puño.

Pero lo que termino por matar todo amor hacia el fueron sus durad y frías palabras…

Tras ese acto ambos se quedaron tumbados entre las raíces del árbol sagrado siendo únicamente tapados por el haori de ratas de fuego, Kagome sin poder evitar separar la vista de la escena les miraba mientras silenciosas lágrimas caían por su rostro sin parar.

Kikyo se giró un poco para mirarle, en su suave rostro de porcelana se escondía una cínica sonrisa mientras hacía pequeños circulitos en el fuerte pecho de inuyasha von uno de sus fríos dedos.

\- Inuyasha…-su seria voz se hacía notar por sus suaves matices-de verdad quitaras a esa niñita de tu manada y me darás el puesto de hembra beta que me pertenece?-sus palabras transmitían maldad cosa de lo que parecía no darse cuenta el ingenuo hanyou.

\- Por supuesto Kikyo…ese siempre fue tu puesto, no hay nadie que te iguale y esa tonta de Kagome buena para nada no está a tu altura, al menos así volverá al futuro y dejara de molestar por aquí con sus insoportables gritos-sonríe y la vuelve a besar-Mañana mismo volverás a mi lado como lo que eres, mi pareja, hembra y beta de mi manada.

Y ante las lágrimas silenciosas de Kagome y su estupefacta expresión, esta comenzó a correr ya sin importarle sin la escuchaban o veían, todo daba igual, su corazón ya no era capaz de resistir más golpes, y el pozo estaba demasiado cerca de la parejita como para regresar a su época.

Pov Kagome

Corría sin parar sin poder dejar de llorar, eso me había superado…no podía volver con mis amigos ahora, no quería preocuparlos aunque estaba segura que no dudarían en defenderme a muerte de inuyasha y esa tipa.

Casi sin darme cuenta ya me había adentrado demasiado en el bosque como para volver a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, sin armas y sin mi mochila solo me quedaba intentar sobrevivir hasta que Sango o el Monje Miroku advirtieran mi ausencia al amanecer.

Estaba en lo que parecía ser un claro de árboles marchitos. Que extraño. Solo los árboles que rodean el claro están marchitos, todo a su alrededor seguían bien, todo indicaba que allí sucedía algo bastante peligroso, las energías demoniacas me rodeaban midiendo mi poder y ahora pero lo que impedía que me convirtiera en su cena era justamente ese círculo de árboles marchitos que con el viento hacían danzar sus negros esqueletos.

Eso me tranquilizaba e inquietaba por igual, conocida se me hacia la energía que me rodeaba pero algunos de sus matices estaban demasiados como para reconocerla…esta me llamaba como la miel a las abejas, es como si en un tiempo pasado ya hubiera pasado por esto, a lo lejos pude oír el aullido e un lobo que clamaba a la luna con júbilo y energía y mientras me sentaba contra uno de esos árboles marchitos no pude evitar pensar en Koga, el ookami Youkai que iba pregonando a los cuatro vientos que era su mujer y el cual nunca dudó en mostrar su amor por mí.

Cuan ciega estuve todo este tiempo, debido a la promesa que en un pasado hice me sentí obligada a permanecer a su lado…quitando ese amor masoquista que tanto dolor me causaba…no estaba hecha para amar, el amor no era para mí..

Fin Pov Kagome.

Con esos tristes pensamientos la joven miraba al cielo en busca de respuestas a sus silenciosas plegarias, poco a poco sus sollozos fueron remitiendo dejándola en un triste y desalentador silencio que lo único que conseguía era destrozarla más.

Cada vez más Youkais eran los que se aglomeraban alrededor e ese campo de energia natural , como lo eran los árboles muertos.

Poco a poco la joven cansada de su larga caminata y del desgaste psicologico al que fue sometida, fue quedandose dormida sin percatarse s l extraño simbolo que de esparcia por el suelo del claro, creandose con pequeños rayos de luna y rodeandola por completo iluminando todo de energia pura y haciendo a los youkais retroceder y gritar de dolor al ser alcanzados por esta misma.

Un extraño cambio se estaba llevando acabo sin que ella se percatara, sus cabellos negros azabache con reflejos azules crecieron hasta su cintura, su suave piel se aclaro dandole un aspecto cremoso y delicado, su esbelta figura se acabo definiendo suavemente donde debia, sus pechos crecieron y su cintura se estrecho.

En su frente una luna dorada se dibujo, tumbada no como la que sesshomaru portaba con orgullo y sobriedad.

Su rostro angelical con algunos rastros de lagrimas se mantenia sereno ante los cambios de su cuerpo y poco a poco el campo que a rodeaba fue desvaneciendose mientras una fantasmal figura se posaba de pie frente a la dormida joven y depositaba con cuidado un collar en su cuello.

\- Mi dulce niña..cuanto debiste pasar hasta este instante de tu despertar…siempre agradecere a esa familia humana el que te cuidaran y amaran como si fueras su hija-suavemente la Daiyoukai beso la frente de Kagome-pero ya es hora de que vayas hacia los brazos de tu verdadero amado..recuerda dulce Kagome..el hilo rojo se puede liar y extirar..pero jamas romper, siguelo..y encontraras a esa persona destinada unicamente para ti..+murmuro en su oido acabando de desaparecer con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La joven unicamente se removio un poco soñando con un majestuoso lobo marron que la miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos oscuros.

...

El amanecer no se hizo esperar y con el los traviesos rayos de sol comenzaron a despertar a la joven, la cual al abrir los ojos estos ya no eran almendrados, si no azules , un azul que solo se encontraba en los lugares mas escondidos del oceano.

Esta se desperezo y miro todo a su alrededor.

\- Imposible…-miraba estupefacta lo que en la noche fueron arboles muertos y ahora en su lugar unos extraños cerezos azulados ocupaban su lugar llenandolo todo con su dulce aroma-no es tiempo para distraerse..debo seguir mi camino..pronto me encontraran, debo bucar un lugar donde me localicen con facilidad.

Estaba tan concentrada en donde ir para que la vieran desde kirara que no se dio cuenta de sus cambios y a donde se dirigia realmente, siendo suyilmente dirigida por un aroma casi inperciptible que la embriagaba y sutilmente la dirigia hacia donde Koga estaba pensando un su amada Kagome y como esta aunque con un aroma algo modificado se acercaba rapidamente a su posicion

La chica no tardo en llegar hasta el, feliz de haber encontrado una cara conocida en aquella dificil situacion, por lo que a pesar de esta no pudo evitar sonreir y acercandose energicamemte a el.

\- Joven Koga que alegria verle aqui-sonrie dulcemente acercandose a el mucho mas aliviada.

Por su partr Koga se habia quedado prendado de ella nada mas verla con su nuevo aspecto y lo que podia serntir provenir de ella, ya no era aquella humana valiente y justa que conocio, si no que se habia convertido en una hermosa youkai de ojos como el mar y fuerte espiritu que no retrocederia una vez fijado su objetivo.

Por su parte Kagome ya se estaba poniendo nrviosa sin saber porque el ookami no dejaba de mirarla fijamente y babeando con levedad, detallando toda su figura y perdiendode en sus ojos, a pesar de que ella ko pudo evitar hacer lo mismo recordando su sueño,notando como su corazon se comenzaba a acelerar y sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse de un duave pero hermoso tono rosado.

\- Joven Koga?-suavemente paso la mano por delante de sus ojos esperando que reaccionara con ello, su estado comenzaba a preocuparla.

\- Tranquila kagome..-movio un poco su cabeza de un lado a otro para terminar de despertar de su ensoñacion mirandola de arriba abajo-vaya..nunca pense que mi mujer fuera un hermoda youkai..-dijo galante besando su mano sonriendo

\- N..no se de que hablas-sonrojada al besar su mano-soy la de siempre al menos fisicamente-decaida y cabizbaja rememoro los ultimos acontecimientos ocurridos.

Al notar el ligero cambio de humor en ella la miro interrogante notando la falta de su mana a su alrededor como acostumbraba a ver, ni al perro de inuyasha gruñendo por sus constantes acercamientos.

\- Joven Koga…te molestaria si viajo un tiempo a su lado?-decaida y con un tono de voz triste, sin poder ocultarlo de el, que notaba todod dus canbios de humor.

Al prinvipio el joven ookami se sorprendio por supeticion pero tras escuchar de los suaves labios d una temblorosa Kagome lo sucedido no pudo evitar aceptar, el solo deseaba tenerla cerca y que mejor oportunidad que esa que se le otorgaba en bandeja de plata?

\- Toma..-girandose un poco le tendio a Kagome unas cuantas pieles de aninal que el y su manada utilizaban para vestir, estas eran del mismo color que las suyas, pero algo mas pequeñas y para mujer.

\- Gracias Koga-donrie triste cogiendolas-sinceramente no se que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda…-coge las pieles con cuidado dispuesta a esconderse tras un arbol para ponerselas pero el ookami la detubo antes cogiendola suavemente del brazo.

\- Kagome..creo que primero deberias mirarte..-sin pedir permido ni nada la cargo edtilo princesa y comenzo a correr hacia un rio cercano que donde estaba establecida su manada.

Al llegar alli la dejo suavemente en el suelo , la notaba algo tensa al verse rodeada de lobos pero fue remitiendo al ver que estos solo se acercavan para olisquearla e irse, no la atacaban.

Con paso pausado y tranquila tras ver que no seria la cena de los lobos,aunque Koga la protegiera, se fue acercando al rio hasta lograr ver su reflejo con gran sorpresa…esa no podia ser ella…que habia sucedido con sus ojos antes chocolates y ahora mar? Y con su figura? Y su cabello por que crecio tanto? Y esa luna menguante de su frente? Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta…Pero de algo estaba segura por sus delicadas garras y colmillos, dejo atrás lo de ser humana o una simple sacerdotiza, ahora era una youkai, lo que le planteaba mas incognitas..e almemte era la reencarnacion de Kikyo? Como sucedeio esto?

Mientras Kagome estaba perpleja mirando su rflejo, koga la miraba a ella de arriba abajo, notando las distintivas feromonas de las hembras youkai emanar fuertemente de ella, llamandolo..atrayendolo..si ya de por si era irredsistible como humana, ahora habia do sus pies de adoracion, era todo lo que imavino qur seria su compañera y ahora menos que nunca la dejaria escapar, despues de todo ese idiota de inuyasha ya habia dejado pasar su oportunidad, ahora le tocaba a el Koga, ookami youkai auto proclamado protector de Kagome y en un futuro su macho…o eso esperaba..

Estaba decidido a incluirla en su manada como si fuera uno mas, si su alfa le dio la espalfa por ese saco de huesos aquí encontraria un hogar, una familia, era respetada y querida desde el oncidente de las aves del paraiso por lo que no seria atacada pero aun debia mostrarle qr eso era asi, solo habia interactuado con pocos ookami a parte de Koga y sus dos inseparables amigos.

La estupefacta chica se giro hacia el ookami youkai al notar un suave pero excitante aroma provenir de el..acaso..le excitaba su nueva apariencia tanto como para destilar tal cantidad de feromonas que la intoxicaban que su dulce aroma que la envolvia en un abrazo erotico., este parecia no darse cuenta de lo que causaban sus ormonas en ella y en ese momento agradecio su estado de estupefaccion, asi se ahorraria un bochornoso momento.

\- Koga…sabes porque sucedió esto?-señalandose a si misma y sacandolo de su ensoñacion donde ya la habia hecho suya y la habia inchado con su semilla.

\- No lo se Kagome, te molesta o duele?-preocupado cogio sus manos suavemente pegandola mas a el, cadera con cadera escuchando un suave gemido de la chica al notar su ereccion presionar contra ella-eso es no?-riendo suavemente y olisqueando su cuello para despues apartarse.

Kagome no sabia como debia reaccionar o que debia hacer, la verdad es uue so le habia gustado y no podia ocultarlo, el bochorno hacia que sus mejillas antes palidas tomaran un hermoso tono rosado, el se habia dado cuenta de u reaccion…y como no? Si de sus labios color melocoton se le habia escapado un suave gemido..

Con una sonrisa Koga decidio ponerle fin al dificil momento por el que estaba haciendo pasar a la chica, apartandose un poco de ella pero aun asi dejando poca distancia entre ambos.

\- Puedes cambiarte un poco mas arriba, hay una pequeña gruta natural tras la cascada-su sentido de un poco mas arriba parecia ser algo vago ya que estaba muy arriba en la rivera del rio.-no tiene perdida, pero seria mas rapido si te llevara..-dejandolo caer y mirandola sin sutileza alguna.

\- G..gracias..si eres tan amable..no me gustaria perderme, mi sentido de la orientacion no es demasiado bueno..-avergonzada sonrie levemente.

Esta era la segunda oportunidad que tanto necesitaba para empezar de nuevo y darse la ocasión de ser feliz y enamorarse no solo ella de el…si no ser correspondida.

Koga sonrio y la cargo suavemente en brazos , pegandola a su fuerte torso y comenzando a correr felozmente al asegurarse que su preciada carga iba comoda y segura entre sud brazos.

No tardaron en llegar a la gruta con el paso veloz al que iba koga, siempre habia sabido que era veloz pero esto ya era demasiado, tal vez los fragmentos de la shikon no tama habian adquirido nuevos matices dandole mas poder a sus piernas, pero no estaba segura.

Con cuidado fue bajandose de sus brazos sin apartarse de el, quedando pegada y mirandose fijamente perdiendose en los ojos del otro mientras la distancia entre ellos iba disminuyendo hasta ser nula y dar paso al ansioso encuentro entre sus labios que se deboraban con pansion donde en un principio fue dulce, descontrolandose conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Sin perder el tiempo la apoyo suavemente contra un arbol cercano acorralandola contra el y el arbol, sin dejar de besarla, metiendo una de sus traviesas manos por la blusa de su camiseta de la secundaria, acariciando su suave piel y jadeando levemente al notar l roce de piel contra piel, la sensacion era increible , nunca habia sentido nada parecido y a Kagome le sucedia lo mismo, se estaba dejando llevar por sus nuevos instintos que le indicaban que ese macho le pertenecia y debia hacerlo suyo como diera lugar para que ninguna youkai se lo quitara.

Estos primitivos instintos la asustaban, ya que la fuerza con la que la golpeaban era demoledora, capaz de postrarla de rodilas ante sus deseos, quisiera o no, de hecho era eso lo que estaba sucediendo ahora mismos, estos eran los que dominaban la escena.

Poco a poco fueron separandose del apasionado beso mirandose a los ojos con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

\- B..bueno..v..voy a cambiarme ya vuelvo..-algo timida y avergonzada beso su mejilla corriendo a la grutal y refugiandose tras la cortina de agua natural que le proporcionaba la intimidad que tanto necesitaba ahora para tranquilizar los alocados latidos de su corazon.

Por su parte Koga estaba euforico con lo sucedido con su amada Kagome, habia esperado mucho para tener una oportunidad vomo esa y ni en sus mejores sueños pudo igualar o rozar la bomba de sensacionws y sentimientos que explotaron en el al tocarla..al besarla y sostenerla emtre sus brazos a donde pertenecia desde hacia mucho tiempo.

En la gruta tras refrescarse un poco con el agua y tranquilizarse , la joven miko-daiyoukai comenzo a desnidarse y ponerse las pieles que le dio koga, estas a pesar de parecer incomodas no ño eran, eran ligeras calentitas y no estorbaban con el movimiento, perfecta para pelear rn caso de que asi fuera, ojala supiera pelear cuerpo a cuerpo en ese caso..

Pero no era asi…ella simplemente era el detector de fragmentos del grupo e incluso ahora, era prescindible…. Pero tal vez al lado de Koga eso cambiara….le pediría que la entrenara a ver que opinaba, esperaba que no le importaba, Koga siempre fue atento y cariñoso con ella, mirando siempre por sus necesidades, y ahora no era la escepcion.

Sin querer hacerle esperar mas salio rápidamente con su antigua ropa en la mano , con cuidado de no mojarse, llego al lado del ookami youkai que se encontraba repasándola de arriba abajo sin ningún recato alguno.

Por su parte Koga había quedado ensemiasmado de nuevo al verla salir con esa ropa tan carasteristica de su clan, le quedaba como un guante y realzaba su figura, pero también dejaba a la vista unas marcas azuladas que recorrían los laterales de su cuerpo con suave arabeles, marca de su linaje Youkai.

Q..que te parece?-nerviosa le miro sonrojada tapando parcialmente su cuerpo con las manos,se sentía como el primer dia que piso el instituto sin conocer a nadie y siendo el centro de todas las miradas de la clase.

Te ves hermosa como siempre Kagome…-sonrio y se acerco a besar su mano y seguidamente su mejilla, por hoy no la volveria a besar ya que la notaba algo abrumada por la situación.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios y un suave sonrojo por parte de la joven del futuro, regresaron al campamento de los lobos, poniendo aprueba algunas de las nuevas habilidades de Kagome, como lo era la velocidad y fuerza…

/Mientras tanto con el grupo de inuyasha/

Ya había amanecido por lo que inuyasha, acompañado de Kikyo se acercaron muy acaramelados y a paso tranquilo hacia donde descansaban sus demás compañeros, los cuales no tardaron en comenzar a despertar cuando los molestoss rayos de sol impactaron contra sus rostros.

La primera en levantarse y darse cuenta de la ausencia de Kagome , fue Sango, su mejor amiga y casi hermana que no tardo en dar el grito al cielo y despertar a todos preocupada, preocupación que se convirtió en ira al ver aparecer a inuyasha con el cadáver andante de Kikyo y coincidiendo con la extraña desaparición de su amiga.

El segundo en reaccionar fue el Monje Miroku y no tardo en atar cabos ante esa situación que se le presentaba, y furioso se pudo al lado de su amada Sango apoyándola en lo que hiciera…que estaba casi seguro que seria exterminar a Inuyasha, pero se lo merecia por desconsiderado y zoquete.

Kirara ya se encontraba en su otra forma preparada para atacarle, esa humana que siempre la acariciaba y le traía cosas ricas para comer, había pasado a formar parte de su familia como su ama Sango, y era su deber protegerlas a ambas por decisión propia y no por obligación.

Y el ultimo en percatarse fue el pequeño Shippo, el cual acababa de despertar debido a los gritos de Sango y a la falta de su Mama, por que eso era Kagome para el, su Mama…y ahora esta no estaba…

Con su suave e inocente voz pregunto aun adormilado.

-Sango, Monje Miroku…¿ Donde esta Mama?-restregando sus ojitos con sus puños dando paso a una linda escena- Inu-Bakka la volvió a enfadar y por eso volvió a su casa?-les mira-no…no es posible…se hubiera despedido de mi…-pensativo se contesta a si mismo cruzándose de brazos y pensando en otra posible situación, pero las que le quedaban solo conseguían preocuparlo-Le ha pasado algo a Kagome?...

Nadie sabia que decir, algunos por la ira y otros por como decirle aun pequeño kitsune, que la que le adopto cuando no tenia a nadie a quien acudir había desaparecido en extrañas situaciones quedándose solo de nuevo ante el mundo.

Tsk…irse olvidando de esa buena para nada, ahora nos acompañara Kikyo y mas os vale obedecer a vuestra Hembra Beta o las veréis conmigo…-serio-seguramente esa molesta niña este perdida o oculta por el bosque llorando…o en su época!, No me extrañaría de alguien como ella que solo sabe causar problemas.

Sango sin poder soportarlo mas se avalanzo sobre el hanyou dispuesta a hacerle tragar sus palabras pero se vio frenada por el monje Miroku el cual la sostenia para que no hiciera una estupidez, a pesar de sentir la misma furia ciega recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Por su parte Shippo no podía creer lo que escuchaba del que muy en su interior,muy muy en su interior, consideraba como una figura paterna, el que siempre protegia a Kagome de todo mal y el que ahora había sido el causante de su dolor, como otras veces….

A pesar de que ella nunca le rechazo por ser un Hanyou y los acepto a todos sin reparos, cuidándoles y brindándoles siempre una sonrisa en los malos tiempos, sin esperar nada a cambio por su bondad y amor hacia nosotros.

¿Cómo has podido Inuyasha?-con la mirada en el suelo hablaba Shippo-ella…que siempre te acepto a pesar de ser un despreciable Hanyou…a pesar de tus nocturnas escapadas con …Esa..-le mira con odio y lagrimas ante su sorpresa-todos lo sabíamos…y veíamos noche tras noche como ella se levantaba y perdia en el bosque , y como al regresar un poco de la luz de su mirada desaparecia, siempre por tu culpa y la de ese saco de barro y huesos…-con desprecio y rencor.

Todos estaban sorprendidos nadie había visto nunca asi al pequeño Shippo, que siempre era sonrisas y travesuras, pero ese lado maduro y cargado de dolor y rencor hizo que mas de uno se replanteara su forma de actuar, incluida Sango, la cual sabia que su reacción había sido impulsiva y poco practica….tal vez veneno en la comida seria mejor….., dejando de lado los pensamientos homicidas de la exterminadora de demonios, Inuyasha no iba a permitir que le faltasen al respeto a su hembra, por lo que no tardo en golpear a Shippo en la cabeza mientras una flecha rozaba su tierna mejillita quemándola un poco por el poder espiritual de esta.

Ante la aterrorizada mirada de los presentes, Kikyo le había disparado a Shippo como aviso…ahora ella mandaba y no se dejaría insultar por un estúpido Kitsune, mucho le había costado llegar hasta ahí y no se hecharia a perder por un estúpido niñito, un monje libidinoso y una exterminadora.

Eso acababa de comenzar…y no auguraba nada bueno para el fragmentado grupo…

/Mientras con Koga, la manada de lobos y Kagome/

Tras sus pequeños juegos llegan con la manada, atrayendo las miradas de esta debido a la risa de su líder y al bochorno de la señorita Kagome la cual ya se encontraba compitiendo con un tomate por el color que adornaba su cara.

La cuestión era que tras intentar alcanzar a Koga varias veces acabo tropezando con una rama y cayendo ridículamente, por lo que tras la preocupación inicial que mostro el joven Ookami Youkai, este comenzó a reírse a carcajadas por la vergonzosa situación, haciendo que la joven deseara que se la tragara la tierra.

Y de vuelta al campamento no dudo en recordárselo una y otra vez a pesar de los pequeños golpes que le intentaba dar , o de los regaños que no podía tomar en serio por su avergonzado …algo en su interior la hacia querer acercarse a el y morderle fuertemente…ese algo luchaba por emerger de su jaula para tomar el dominio de su cuerpo…, según lo que le conto un dia Sango, ese debía ser su demonio interior , la cual se presento como Yumi y le estaba haciendo pasar difíciles momentos.

Sus pensamientos estaban cada vez mas confusos mientras se sentaba en una roca algo apartada de todo y alzaba su mirada al cielo, aun era de dia y su mente se encontraba hecha un lio…sabia que su amor por Inuyasha había muerto esa noche pero aun seguía doliendo la herida que dejo en su maltrecho corazón, por otra parte dejo a su grupo solo ante Inuyasha y Kikyo, los cuales podrían hacer cualquien cosa en contra de ellos y a los cuales tenia la intención de recuperar, y tercero….comenzaba a sentir cosas por Koga…y no eran sentimientos que se tienen por un amigo o conocido…si no como un nuevo amor o romance, pero tampoco quería dañarle si resultasen incopatibles.

Notaba su fija mirada en ella y su cuerpo, al parecer el ponerse las pieles que le ofrecio no fue buena idea, a pesar de su comodidad, pero lo hecho , hecho estaba, tal vez si debía darle una oportunidad…y dársela a ella misma para poder ser feliz al lado de alguien que la amara y respetara de verdad.

Con cuidado y sigilosamente, Koga atento a todas la muecas y expresiones del rostro de Kagome, comenzó a acercársele por la espalda acabando por abrazarla por sorpresa ganándose un pequeño sobresalto de la joven al igual que un pequeño golpe de parte suya por asustarla, pero para su sadisfaccion no le aparto como hubiera hecho en el pasado y eso le animo a sentarse a su lado y ponerla en su regazo suavemente, sin segundas intenciones, solo deseaba mostrarle su apoyo, y que nunca la dejaría sola, su amor por ella superaba cualquier estúpido obstáculo del destino…y ahora era su oportunidad, la cual no dejaría pasar .

Kagome…-llamo su atención suavemente levantando su rostro hacia el y perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos.

Pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, noto un conocida calidez y suavidad en sus labios, ella le estaba besando a el…y no al revés.

A Kagome no sabia que se le había pasado por la mente para besar a Koga pero lo ansiaba y era lo que necesitaba para salir de dudas respecto a ese tema que tanto rondaba en su mente, amaba realmente a Koga o no? Era posible un futuro juntos o era solo una ilusión creada por ellos dos?,Decidio dejar el futuro de lado durante un instante y vivir el presente, y mas al notar como Koga correspondia su beso tras la sorpresa inicial que le causo su directo actuar.

Koga no tardo en corresponder el cariñoso beso que le estaba dando Kagome, y con cuidado de no asustarla rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, acariciando suavemente su espalda de arriba abajo y haciendo que le recorran escalofríos y se le ponga la piel de gallina a la chica, rompiendo dulcemente con el beso y permaneciendo con sus frentes pegadas durante unos instantes perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Pov Kagome

Y de nuevo perdida en sus ojos me encuentro…¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué me enamoro justo ahora después de que me rompieran el corazón? Tengo miedo…no se si estos sentimientos son reales o no…

En sus ojos podía ver la esperanza de que le aceptara como pareja, la esperanza de que algo surgiera entre nosotros. Y por un momento deje de pensar….

Mi cuerpo era todo sensaciones e instintos, que todos me guiaban a el, y cada vez estaba mas segura que el final de mi hilo rojo del destino estaba en su meñique y no en el de Inuyasha como en una ocasión pensó, tal vez debería hacerle caso al ser que duerme en mi ….

Fin Pov Kagome.

No tardaron en volverse a fundir en un beso algo mas apasionado que el anterior, Koga con cuidado de no ir demasiado rápido para ella, la tumbo sobre el mullido pasto colocándose sobre ella y pasando a besar su cuello con suavidad, dejando diversas marcas que se iban intensificando con forme Kagome dejaba escapar suspiros de placer por su toque.

La situación se había vuelto muy intensa pero no podrían llegar muy lejos debido a que la manada de el estaba relativamente cerca y todos con una excelente audición, les podían oir desde allí.

Con cuidado comenzaron a separarse aumentando la distancia que los separaba y levantándose del suelo sin dejar nunca de mirarse entre ellos.

Kagome me darias el placer de poder cortejarte?-le mira seriamente haciendo gala de las costrumbres youkai, si le negaba el cortejo…ya no podría hacer nada, había arriesgado mucho al preguntarle sin estar del todo seguro pero era todo o nada.

Por su parte Kagome no sabia que hacer, tenia la sensación que si se negaba nunca seria feliz de nuevo o nunca volveria a tener una oportunidad como esa de ser amada, a parte…de los sentimientos que empezaban a surgir por el, los cuales la devastaban con una fuerza demoledora.

Koga yo….-le miraba nervioso y ansioso pasándolo fatal y esperando por la respuesta.-*Por reírte de mi antes*-penso para si divertida con la situación-…si acepto tu cortejo.

Casi sin poder creérselo, sonrio ampliamente y la abrazo pegándola a el y dándole varias vueltas en el aire.

Te juro que no te arrepentiras Kagome…-algo mas atrevido la vuelve a besar feliz, porfin la persona que tanto amo y deseo le correspondia.

Koga..-le correspondió al beso y se abrazo a el algo inquieta aun-hay algo…que me gustaría consultarte, no me gustaría molestarte pero siento que deje algo atrás al irme contigo-le mira con unas pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos, que lo único que hacían era embellecerla –

Algo inquieto lamio sus lágrimas con suavidad, esperaba sinceramente que no se refiriera a Inuyasha, aunque estaba casi seguro que era por el pequeño Kitsune, la exterminadora de demonios y el monje libidinoso.

Dime que te sucede Kagome…intentare ayudarte en lo que pueda, no es molestia para mi hacerlo, solo deseo que estés bien y a gusto a mi lado pequeña…-sonríe levemente acariciando su mejilla.

El corazón de Kagome dio un salto al escucharle, nadie la había tratado con tanto amor y dulzura anteponiéndola ante todo, a pesar que el tema donde entrase a colación Inuyasha, nunca era sencillo de tratar.

Veras…sucedieron varias cosas y no pude despedirme de los chicos y me siento un poco mal por ello, me preguntaba. Si no te importaría que fuera a verlos?-sonrojada-además que….me gustaría saber si no te molestaría que viajaran con nosotros si se encuentran mal con Inuyasha…después de todo todos buscamos lo mismo, la destrucción de Naraku, y cuanto antes se realice mejor…-comenzaba a desvariar de los nervios que le causaba su petición, sabía que estaba pidiendo demasiado.

Por su parte Koga suspiro aliviado, pensaba que le pediría alguna cosa difícil, pero eso era relativamente fácil y se lo concedería, ya que lo único de deseaba, era hacerla feliz.

Kagome, no me supone ningún problema dejar que tus amigos vengan con nosotros, ni que vayas a chequear como están, lo que me hubiera resultado difícil es que quisieras abandonarme ahora que recién empieza el cortejo Youkai…-acaricia suavemente su mejilla con una ligera sonrisa por el sonrojo de las mejillas de ella.

Gracias Koga…por esto…y por siempre estar ahí amándome a pesar de lo ciega que estuve al no ver que tú eras mi persona predestinada…-sonrojada le beso y se separó antes de ver su respuesta, ya había pasado por demasiadas situaciones vergonzosas por un día, su cupo estaba lleno.

Me has hecho muy feliz Kagome-con una ligera sonrisa la cogió en brazos ante su sorpresa,- iremos ahora que aún es de día…así si tienes que recoger algo será más fácil y si tus compañeros vienen con nosotros también, después de todo no ven tan bien en la noche como los youkai, que también nos dejamos guiar por nuestros otros sentidos como el olfato..-sonríe explicándole con paciencia y amor.

Y así comenzaron el viaje que los llevaría con los demás, entre risas y bromas, besos y regaños, el viaje en si se hizo ameno y divertido, Koga no reparaba en mostrarse cariñoso con Kagome, y explicarle poco a poco las singularidades de su cultura y la diferencia entre las tradiciones de los youkai dependiendo el tipo y el rango que ostentaban.

No tardaron mucho más en encontrar al grupo y para ese entonces Kagome ya sabía un poco más sobre las leyes Youkai y en especial sobre el clan Ookami, el cual también sería su clan a partir de ahora.

La alegría que sintió fue tanta, que saltando de los brazos de Koga, se abalanzó sobre los de Sango que la esperaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y que no dudo en estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Te eche de menos hermana…-las palabras de Sango iban repletas de Tristeza e ira hacia cierto Hanyou.

Si señorita Kagome, nada es lo mismo sin vuestra presencia aquí…-y como de costumbre su mano maldita toco donde no debía.

Pero antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar a Sango, el monje ya había sido golpeado por Koga que abrazaba protectoramente a Kagome, y le gruñía a él peligrosamente.

No la vuelvas a tocar Monje…-enfadado gruñendo –ella es mi hembra….

Vaya no tardaste en lanzarte a los brazos de otro…eh kagome?-Inuyasha que hasta ese momento no había estado allí, había corrido al notar el aroma de Koga, mezclado con el de Kagome lo que le enfureció de sobremanera a pesar de tener a Kikyo en su espalda.

Shippo te hecho mucho de menos mi pequeño…-sonriendo ampliamente e ignorando a Inuyasha, cogió en brazos a su pequeño Kitsune-Lamento no haberte avisado de mi partida pero todo fue muy precipitado.

No pasa nada mama, te extrañe mucho…-llorando se abraza a ella, sin querer dejarla ir mas.

Pero cierto Ookami Youkai no dejaría el insulto a su pareja, pasar así como así, y con un buen puñetazo hizo callar a inuyasha sintiéndose mejor.

Pero Kikyo no tardo en apuntarles con una flecha dispuesta a disparar.

Mi amor..-hablando con shippo-nunca imites lo que va a hacer tu mama ¿si? Cubre tus orejitas y cierra tus ojitos..-se lo pasa con cuidado a sango ante la curiosa mirada de todos.

Y con su nueva velocidad demoniaca apareció frente a Kikyo pegándole un puñetazo mientras a Inuyasha lo mandaba al suelo con el hechizo del rosario.

Y ahora que todo está más tranquilo…-sonriendo dulcemente se pone al lado de un sorprendido Koga-¿os gustaría viajar con nosotros?, hace poco acepte el cortejo de Koga y viajare con el…-sonrojada.

El pequeño grupo se miró entre ellos, es cierto que la echaron mucho de menos y que no estaban cómodos con Inuyasha, pero tampoco querían incomodar a la recién pareja.

Nos gustaría mucho Kagome, pero no queremos ser una molestia..-acabo tomando la palabra Sango con una leve sonrisa.

Exterminadora…no es ninguna molestia, mi pareja estaría muy triste si os alejara de ella, además que os he visto en batalla y sería un buen refuerzo para la manada…-sin saber cómo exponer que era bienvenidos en la manada.

Sorprendidos y antes de que Inuyasha reaccionaran, habían aceptado y partido hacia donde se había asentado momentáneamente la manada, mirando como el cielo se volvia oscuro y la luna aparecía en el horizonte dándole su bendición a la nueva pareja.

Y bajo el suave resplandor de la luna y siendo ocultados por unas rocas, Koga y Kagome se fundieron en un beso de amor eterno, porque por muchos obstáculos que se pusieran en su camino ellos los superarían…pero siempre juntos, como una pareja.

Te amo Kagome, mi pequeña sacerdotisa..-sonríe acariciando su mejilla.

Yo también Te amo Koga…al final el lobo venció al perro…-sonríe levemente contemplando sus hermosos ojos….

Esto no era un final…si no un nuevo comienzo….

* * *

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
